1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a supporting device of a display unit having an improved structure, in which a support, serving to support a main body of the display unit, is made of a transparent material, and a display unit having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display units, such as an LCD (liquid crystal display) and a PDP (plasma display panel), have been developed with an increased screen size and a reduced thickness, and thus are widely employed by many users. These display units display an image having excellent quality, and have a thin thickness and thus occupy less space. Further, these display units may be mounted directly on the surface of an indoor wall, and if a separate supporting device is used, may be installed on an indoor floor or a table.
Such a panel-type display unit includes a supporting device, which allows the display unit to be installed in an erect state on an indoor floor. The supporting device includes a stand supported on the floor under the condition that the stand is horizontally spread, and a support installed between a main body of the display unit and the stand to support the main body of the display unit.
However, the support of the supporting device to connect the stand and the main body of the display unit is visible to a user, thus spoiling the external appearance of the display unit.
Further, since a connection state between the main body of the display unit and the stand is visible to a user, as it is, the support decreases a three-dimensional effect of an image displayed on a screen of the display unit.